


Дело закрыто. В архив.

by WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018/pseuds/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018
Summary: Жанр:PWPРейтинг:NC-17Краткое содержание:чем ещё можно заняться в архиве.Примечание:все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетнимиРазмещение:запрещено без разрешения автора





	Дело закрыто. В архив.

Влажная ладонь со скрипом скользит по металлу, и Юра замирает, прислушиваясь. Но слышит только обычный приглушённый трёп и смех за стеной да стук клавиш. И загнанное дыхание Отабека, шевелящее волосы на затылке. Ладони, удерживающие бёдра, обжигают, и Юра едва сдерживает стон, когда Отабек входит до конца, шумно выдыхая. Даже брюки не снял — ягодицы трутся о грубоватую ткань.  
— Бекаа-а-а… бля, нас спалят и попрут нахер, — срывающимся шёпотом, потому что Отабек делает первое движение и от ощущения его члена в заднице хочется скулить, хныкать и насаживаться со всей дури, до искр из глаз и подламывающихся коленей. Но нельзя. Не здесь, среди высоких металлических стеллажей, заставленных одинаковыми коробками, пахнущих слежавшейся бумагой и пылью. В дальнем углу архива, в узком проходе между полками и стеной. И единственное, что отделяет их от полного людей кабинета канцелярии, — тяжёлая металлическая дверь. Захлопнутая, но не запертая. Поэтому он старается не издавать никаких звуков, кроме шелеста разложенных по полке производств, вздохов и шороха одежды.  
— Тогда тебе стоит быть потише, чтобы этого не случилось, — Отабек целует под ухом, чуть выше жёсткого воротника формы, и остаётся только кусать губы и пытаться двигаться навстречу его несдержанным толчкам. Это всё он. Юра вообще-то ничего такого в виду не имел, когда предложил спуститься в архив и найти это чёртово производство, которое бесследно исчезло именно тогда, когда оно потребовалось. Но у Алтына были свои планы на обед и Юру. И, когда вместо того, чтобы потянуться за очередной коробкой, Отабек тянет его на себя, целует глубоко и жадно, до головокружения, и стискивает в ладонях ягодицы, ясно давая понять свои намерения, Юра пытается зашипеть, что он долбанулся окончательно со своей тягой к экстриму. Но снова не может противиться ни настойчивым губам, ни тихому: «Юр, никто не войдёт, все обедают».  
Отабек прав, едва ли кто-то ещё попрётся в архив в обеденный перерыв, но всё равно страшно. И, в то же время, сама мысль о том, что их могут застать в любое мгновение, лишь усиливает и без того бешеное возбуждение. Именно из-за дикого адреналинового прихода Юра так жадно вылизывает пальцы Отабека, едва слышно постанывая от предвкушения. Безумие заразно, а Отабек иногда кажется по-настоящему безумным. Особенно когда вот так трётся об обнажённые ягодицы, позволяет толкаться в сжатый вокруг члена кулак, мягко смеётся на ухо и шепчет, что Юре, оказывается, нравится опасность. Конечно, нравится, иначе он ни за что бы с Отабеком не связался. С его тяжёлым тёмным взглядом, офигенной татуировкой крылатого демона во всю спину, байком, на котором Алтын приезжает на работу летом, и должностью дознавателя. Он не тянул и не ждал, пока Юра, с первого дня знакомства пожиравший его взглядом, решится подойти. И зажал его прямо в Юрином маленьком кабинете в конце рабочего дня. Для него всё было просто. Отрывистое: «Ты мне нравишься», — а через пару мгновений его язык уже хозяйничал у Юры во рту. И стоило немалых усилий сдержаться и не позволить ему разложить себя прямо на рабочем столе хотя бы в первый раз. Зато, когда добрались до квартиры Отабека, сдерживаться уже было не нужно. Милка на следующее утро бессовестно ржала с его сорванного криками голоса и предлагала скушать лимончик, чтобы не раздражать счастливой физиономией коллег в курилке.  
Конечно, никто не знает. Даже Бабичева, с которой он неплохо ладит, может только догадываться, но не знать наверняка. Потому что стоит кому-то увидеть или услышать — и они стопроцентно потеряют работу. Но иногда страсть Отабека к экстриму побеждает здравый смысл и осторожность. И уже не раз он заставил Юру кончать, пачкая светлую поверхность рабочего стола, слабо постанывая в зажимающую рот ладонь. Иногда ладонь была его собственной, а Отабек доводил его до состояния желе одними пальцами и языком. Или сам кончал ему в рот, вольготно расположившись на мягком стуле и поглаживая пальцами Юрину щёку. А за хлипкой дверью в этот момент собирались на приём посетители. И даже зимой после таких обеденных перерывов приходилось сидеть с открытым окном, пока не выветривался слишком характерный запах.  
Но они всегда были за закрытой дверью и точно знали, что никто не войдёт. Он ждал, что подобное случится. И вот, наконец, Отабеку перестало хватать дозы адреналина.  
Он в последний раз проводит по губам, дразнит влажными прикосновениями и чуть отодвигается, гладит между ягодиц, и Юра едва не прокусывает щёку, чувствуя проникновение сразу двух пальцев. Отабек торопится, толкается слишком резко, но слабая боль проходит уже через секунду, сменяясь тёплым тянущим чувством. Юра душит стон в ладони и подаётся назад, безмолвно позволяя продолжать. Времени слишком мало, они не дома, и нет даже лишней секунды на прелюдии. А так хочется продлить удовольствие. Возможно, вечером, когда они точно будут только вдвоём и можно будет медленно сгорать в нетерпеливых, но невыносимо ласковых руках. А пока Отабек разворачивает его к себе лицом и давит на плечи. Юра не против опуститься перед ним на корточки. Он и на колени готов встать, но на тёмной ткани брюк пыль оставляет слишком явственные следы. И послушно вбирает в рот головку, принимает глубже, посасывает со вкусом, упиваясь каждым мгновением. Он знает, что другой смазки, кроме слюны, не будет, и старается изо всех сил. Иначе до конца рабочего дня он изведётся от слабой, но крайне раздражающей боли. И лучше бы он не смотрел вверх, потому что удовлетворённая усмешка придаёт лицу Отабека демоническое выражение, под стать татуировке, а уж в сочетании с формой он и вовсе выглядит совершенно блядски. Ни дать ни взять коп, пользующийся обвиняемым, как ему вздумается. Юра видел такое в порно и сейчас ощущает неожиданно сильный прилив возбуждения от одного воспоминания. Он виновен по всем статьям. В том, как сильно хочет Отабека. В том, что раз за разом ныряет вслед за ним в адреналиновое безумие. И в том, что сейчас, повинуясь его рукам, поднимается на ноги, поворачиваясь спиной, прогибается, предлагая себя, и трётся о вздыбленный член ягодицами, как мартовская кошка. Тихо шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы, когда головка, преодолевая сумасшедшее сопротивление мышц, входит, распирая до жжения, туго и медленно. Нужно перетерпеть, сосредоточиться на шумном дыхании Отабека, на том, как он с силой сжимает пальцы на бёдрах. И выдохнуть, когда он входит до конца. Прошептать тихое ругательство, а после голос уже не слушается, потому что Отабек сразу же наращивает такой темп, что Юра рискует влететь головой в угол верхней полки. Потные ладони скользят по металлу, стоны сдерживать всё сложнее, и нельзя кусать губы, только зажимать себе рот и сдавленно мычать, подмахивая коротким мощным толчкам. Он всё-таки вскрикивает, тихо, но рука Отабека на бедре напрягается, и они оба замирают, прислушиваясь. Ничего. Шаги всё так же где-то в отдалении, голоса, обсуждающие какое-то видео, спокойны, а может, Юра просто не слышит приближения опасности сквозь громыхающий в ушах пульс. На мочке смыкаются зубы, не причиняя боли, но его встряхивает.  
— Тихо.  
— Прости, — Отабек хмыкает и размазывает большим пальцем капли смазки по головке, слабо покачиваясь, давая передышку. А через секунду тянет на себя уже обеими руками, удерживая за бёдра, и вбивается в него с такой силой, что Юра едва не падает и всё-таки прикусывает язык, сдерживая крик. Потому что головка безошибочно попадает по простате, и это уже слишком. Костяшки белеют от того, с какой силой он стискивает край полки, пытаясь удержаться. А Отабек, сделав ещё несколько толчков, таких же размеренных, но словно выжигающих изнутри, вновь ускоряется, и Юра разрывается между желанием принять его глубже, чтобы по венам снова прокатилась волна жидкого огня вместо крови, и сильнее толкнуться в плотно сжимающийся вокруг болезненно напряжённого, истекающего смазкой члена кулак.  
Юра не знает, сколько проходит времени. Он теряется в ощущениях, в поцелуях Отабека, в каждом его движении и единственной мысли — не шуметь. И чуть приходит в себя лишь тогда, когда толчки становятся хаотичными и Отабек замирает, напрягаясь всем телом. Юра ощущает его дрожь и ритмичную пульсацию члена. Нарочно сжимается, и не может скрыть ухмылку, когда Отабек едва слышно стонет ему в плечо. И тут же жалеет о своей мелочной мести, когда к горлу подкатывает криком волна обжигающего удовольствия. Отабек доводит его быстро — руками и последними неспешными, расслабленными толчками в податливое, жаждущее разрядки тело. Оргазм на мгновение ослепляет и оглушает, и Юра всё-таки врезается затылком в эту чёртову полку, но едва замечает боль. Она приходит позже, когда перед глазами проясняется и на него обрушивается реальность. Горячими губами Отабека на шее, собственным шумным дыханием, светом из узкого окна и перекрывающим архивную пыль запахом. Отабек выскальзывает из него и отступает на шаг, отпускает, демонстративно облизывая ладонь. Юра чувствует, что краснеет от этого зрелища. Ему нужна ещё минута, чтобы перестали дрожать колени, прежде чем можно будет одеться и сделать вид, что ничего не произошло.  
— Окно, — вроде не кричал, а голос севший, хриплый. Отабек кивает и тянется открыть окно, впуская звуки улицы и летние запахи. Вытаскивает из кармана брюк платок и приводит себя в порядок. Сама невозмутимость, если бы не лихорадочный блеск глаз и красные пятна на высоких скулах, можно было бы подумать, что они здесь действительно работали всё это время. Юра усмехается своим мыслям, опуская взгляд на стопку документов перед собой, и тихо матерится.  
— Бля. Вот оно, — он демонстрирует Отабеку слегка помятую обложку. Алтын смеётся, тихо и весело, и самого Юру разбирает смех. Работнички, блин. Через пару минут они выйдут отсюда как ни в чём не бывало и вновь станут хорошими приятелями Отабеком Александровичем Алтыном и Юрием Андреевичем Плисецким. Дознавателем и судебным приставом-исполнителем, работающими бок о бок уже год. А о том, что произошло за эти пятнадцать минут в архиве, будут знать только десятки и сотни тысяч безмолвных исполнительных производств на полках.


End file.
